What dreams are made of
by destinyxtwilight
Summary: it had been a month since naraku was destroyed but all inu yasha can think about is kikyo he finds a way to fix the past but what about kagome?


  
Chapter 1: Voices in the Dark   
  
It had been around a month since Naraku was defeated; the feudal era was safe to progress into Kagome's modern day. Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara were bathing in the warm glow of the campfire, under a soft moon light. Miroku and Sango had grown into a loving couple, Sango settled down, and Miroku stopped womanizing. They both sat across from Inu Yasha and Kagome, Sango asleep in Miroku's arms. Kagome wished it was her and Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha just sat next to Kagome, gazing into the fire, deep in his thoughts.  
  
_I could've stopped it, Kikyo, why... why did you distrust me?_ Inu Yasha thought. He was reminiscing on the day Kikyo sealed him to the tree. _If only I could go back, like Kagome does... if only I hadn't-  
_  
"Inu Yasha?" Kagome softly spoke, "Are you okay?" She had a look of concern in her eye. Inu Yasha's golden eyes were a bit teary from thinking about his lost love. None the less, he nodded and continued to gaze into the fire. Kagome leaned into him, falling asleep with the one she loved, just like Sango. A picture slipped out of her hand, it was a photo of her and Inu Yasha, from the first time Inu Yasha came to modern times. Inu Yasha picked it up and looked at Kagome's face. All he could think about was Kikyo, what he could've had if Naraku didn't interfere. His eyes began to swell with tears again, he slipped the photo into his red jacket, and he softly set Kagome on the ground.  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the highest branches of a tree, gazing into the stars. _Kikyo is gone, her spirit lingers in a clay body, wandering the earth, all for nothing. If only I could go back._ "If only I could go back..." he whispered before drifting to sleep. He dreamed of the days he spent with Kikyo, the love they shared, where nothing else mattered.  
  
"You can go back," Preached a scratchy voice, "If you will it so..." Inu Yasha awoke with a start; the sun was barely rising over the hills. Inu Yasha jumped out of the tree and landed on the ground with a soft thud. He walked over to the well, staring down into the black pit._ I want to be with Kikyo again, Kikyo..._ he thought over and over in his head as he jumped into the well. The silver light surrounded him, reading his dreams, and fulfilling his wish. Inu Yasha reached the bottom of the well, staring up at the high noon sky. "It worked... I'm back!"  
  
Explosions and screams to the west of the well echoed through the air. Inu Yasha leaped out of the well and headed towards the village. Kikyo was there, shooting arrows at the Inu Yasha imposter.  
  
"Naraku!" Yelled the real Inu Yasha, Kikyo's and Naraku's head turned to the real Inu Yasha. "I won't let you mess up my life... not again."  
  
"Inu Yasha?!" Kikyo screeched. Looking at Naraku and back at Inu Yasha, "What? Is this a joke?" Kikyo bellowed. The real Inu Yasha drew his Tetsusaiga, slicing Naraku's arm off.  
  
"This isn't a joke, that," Inu Yasha pointed to Naraku, "Is Omnigumo, or, now Naraku. He's fooling you, trying to pit you against me!" Kikyo gazed at Inu Yasha; somehow, she believed him and nodded her head. Kikyo drew back arrows, and Inu Yasha readied his Tetsusaiga, the two powers combined were enough to revert Naraku back to Omnigumo, who whithered away under the sun.  
  
Kikyo gazed into Inu Yasha's eyes, "I shouldn't have doubted you Inu Yasha." She told him, embracing Inu Yasha in a warm hug. Inu Yasha hugged her back, his wish came true, he was home.  
  
Kikyo walked over to the jewel and picked it up, "Inu Yasha, tomorrow, will you become a human? We can have a life together, just us..." Kikyo asked, Inu Yasha nodded, and they walked into the village hand in hand.  
  
As Inu Yasha entered the village, the men and women screamed while the children cried. The village was in ruins, and Inu Yasha was to blame, or so they thought. Kikyo explained to the villagers what happened, bit by bit, they believed her.  
  
"Sister... is your arm going to be alright?" A young Kaede asked with deep concern, Kikyo nodded and, Inu Yasha Picked Kaede up and played the airplane game with her. Kaede giggled.  
  
"I'm going to be your brother soon." Inu Yasha said softly to baby Kaede, poking her nose, making her giggle even more.  
  
That night at the feast....  
  
"A toast to Inu Yasha!" Said a villager, raising his glass, the other villagers cheered raising their glasses at another protector of the village. 


End file.
